simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuclear commission, Availles statement.
The forming of a nuclear commission Availles strongly recommends that the meeting for the commission to be sooner rather than later, this is a hot subject for other nations as well as Coastal rock. While we have many members participating... it would not be good to over run the process of the meeting and have little attendance. Coastal rock / Tony.w is now strongly in favour of a nuclear commission, it is a needed commission that will set values for future nuclear armed nations to live and work by. If the commission is successful, Coastal rock will consider''' '''encouraging the malizian state to become a nuclear armed empire to bolster its defence’s, while making any threats to the malizian state to think twice before making a move. Coastal rock took up war level 3 status to ensure safety of other soviet war level 3 states. Coastal rock is the only soviet state to provide ICBM coverage and defence, state officials want this to change but only if trust can be found in the commission. Tony.w had suggested that perhaps the commission could require that states need a long term soviet member ship, reference for returning seniors or a required nation age before a member should be allowed a nuclear status. Although it may be that the commission can’t actually enforce this and shouldn’t attempt it, it should persuade other members to cease nuclear trading with the state or remove them from the common market as a sanction and class it as diplomatic pressure. A good aged nation should be able to hold the trust of the federation... unlike a new nation. The current nuclear stock pile and handling Coastal rock currently has its entire nuclear forces active, employing 64,000 staff. The nation has a decent sized stock pile, capable of dealing a massive crisis if not complete destruction of approx 2 states. The last launch of a single missile by Coastal rock effected 600,000 people and 17 states. Coastal rock has currently 5 active nuclear submarines, within the coming sim year, they are due to be deployed around the following continents, operating independently. (Please note these are not direct positions) Paova major, Anitila major, Eridana and Lynx minor Coastal rock is set to triple its nuclear missile stock pile and is currently in an ongoing negotiation. However providing that the commission is set up correctly, some of these missiles may be sold off dirt cheap to the malizian states. The commission should respect the following: The commission should acknowledge that having a nuclear status is costly, not to mention every time you launch a missile, you are practically launching away your hard earned cash. They are expensive systems. The commission should always be able to trust a nuclear state and any doubt should be raised. The commission should also be aware of the financial state of a country planning to gain the nuclear status and should advise on the subjected area. + Nuclear weapons have no legitimate purpose. Their use would be illegal under virtually every conceivable circumstance as civilian casualties would be unavoidable. Using one of these weapons on KB may also generate allot of hostile attention and fracture relations between federations. Category:Soviet Federation